


the other side of market avenue

by virgoboy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Seo Changbin, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rivals, Spanking, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, they're just really confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoboy/pseuds/virgoboy
Summary: After Minho finds out his bakery may be in jeopardy due to a deal that's completely out of his hands, he's forced to think of a compromise in order to prevent things from going awry. Unfortunately for him, that means having to appeal to the man he hates the most: the haughty coffee shop owner from across the street, Seo Changbin.However, things take an unexpected turn when Minho comes to realize that sometimes sex speaks louder than words.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 283





	the other side of market avenue

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is super new to me and im nervous but here we go

Everyone on the block knew how much they loathed each other.

Even though they never spoke, it wasn’t hard to miss the glares one would secretly throw at the other through their shop windows when they weren’t looking.

It also wasn’t hard to guess that they owned the most successful businesses in the area. It was said that they wouldn’t expand and open other locations because that meant having to take their focus off of each other. So if you wanted a taste of one of Lee Minho’s famous pastries or one of Seo Changbin’s delectable coffee beverages, you had to make the sacrifice and travel there, to Market Avenue, and visit the rival shops located directly across from each other.

However, circumstances decided to work against them when a grand foreign company decided they wanted to buy out the location and force many of the local businesses to relocate, including Changbin’s.

That should’ve made Minho happy, really. When he heard the news, his first instinct was to jump around with glee and even pop a bottle with his employees. But when he thought long and hard that night in his drunken stupor, he realized his own shop wasn’t nearly equipped enough to stand against the company that would be taking over. He would get run out of business as well, whether he liked it or not.

So really, it was just a business tactic. Minho had to talk to Changbin and convince him not to sell his coffee shop. For once, they had to work together. It was simply for the good of the community and themselves.

And much to his dismay, in order to reach that goal, Minho was forced to play nice with the one person he hated more than anything.

Changbin was a selfish bastard. Minho hated him ever since he refused to shake his hand when he went over to welcome him the day he saw the SOLD sign plastered on the window. He was impolite and didn’t know how to smile at his customers, and somehow stole one of his employees from right under his nose. It should’ve made Minho every bit pleased to see him have to start all over again somewhere else, away from him. It served him right. But Minho was selfish too. And he wasn’t going to allow anything to happen to his bakery.

\---

“So what are you going to say to him?” Jisung asked, leaning over the counter.

This was the third time the boy had asked in an hour, and Minho already regretted telling him anything in the first place.

“I don’t know, Jisung-ah. And it’s none of your business anyway. Have you checked the oven yet?”

“Felix is taking care of that. He said he wanted to frost it this time, remember?” Jisung reminded him, referring to one of the cakes they were preparing for the display window. “Anyway, it kind of is my business. I need to know if you’re going to go in there and say the right thing so I can keep my job.”

Minho rolled his eyes, but he chuckled knowingly. Jisung could be an immense pain in the ass, but he was also incredibly loyal. “I’m gonna need you to get us some eggs, cake flour, and vanilla extract later,” Minho said to him. He was busy revising the inventory while the store was closed for lunch, typing away at his laptop to list items down on a spreadsheet.

Jisung tapped his head a few times, creating a physical image of him storing the instructions in his brain. “M’kay, will do. By the way, is he gay?”

Minho nearly dropped the laptop, caught off guard. “What? Who?”

“Changbin, idiot,” Jisung said, amusedly sitting on the counter as he watched Minho fumble around, trying not to knock anything over.

“I-I don’t know?” Minho brushed part of his auburn bang away from his face. “How am I supposed to know that? Also, get your ass off the counter and clean it. People touch that.”

“You weren’t so worried about that when you had _me_ bent over it,” Jisung scoffed under his breath.

Minho’s face went hot. “Will you quit bringing that up?” he hissed. “Felix is gonna hear you.”

“What about me?” Felix called from the kitchen.

“Nothing!” Jisung sang. Still, he hopped off the counter and grabbed a wet rag to run it over the spot he sat on.

Yeah… fucking your employee? Not the first thing you see in a book of ethics. But they’d explicitly stated that they wouldn’t do it again, and thankfully Jisung wasn’t the type to run his mouth or use it against him, save for small moments like this where he could tease Minho for his own enjoyment.

“Anyway,” Jisung continued, his voice quieter, “if you haven’t noticed—which I doubt—his establishment is gay-friendly. So he’s either a very good ally or he’s…”

“Gay,” Minho sighed, finishing the sentence for him.

“I think you know where I’m going with this,” Jisung said. “My senses are tingling.”

“You’re filthy,” Minho grimaced.

“I said nothing. Hey, Felix! Did you hear me say anything?”

“Huh?”

“Exactly. How do you know I didn’t mean a bouquet of flowers? Take him on a date? Win him over?” joked Jisung.

_Why did I confide in him, of all people?_

“Go to hell.” Minho shoved an apron in his face. “I’ll figure something out myself. Now get to work, break’s almost over.”

Jisung snatched the apron and tied it around himself, and with a laugh he said, “Whatever you say, boss.”

\---

Minho stayed at the shop late, racking his brain on how he was going to approach Changbin to get out of this mess. Even if he managed to get his attention, he couldn’t guarantee he was going to stick around and hear him out. He needed leverage, and badly. Unfortunately, the odds were stacked against Minho while it was the complete opposite for Changbin. He could use the money he already had and easily relocate somewhere else _and_ get away from his rival. He would be just fine. Minho and the other businesses would be the ones to take the fall. But Minho didn’t like the idea of having to push his pride aside and beg, and Changbin would never falter to something that pathetic. So how?

He really didn’t have much time to think. In a few days, the business owners were going to hold a meeting to make their decision. And everyone knew Changbin would get the last say. Everyone would listen to him. Sounded kind of stupid, but that was just the influence the two had on the rest. Only this time, Minho wasn’t directly involved. There was a lot of pressure on Minho’s shoulders, when he thought about it. It was up to him to help the others.

Minho knew Changbin usually locked up the shop himself at 11:30. Sometimes he stuck around a little later, and sometimes he went home. Minho had no idea which of those it would be that night, but he couldn’t waste more time. So instead of waiting to come up with a decent plan, he decided to wing it.

At exactly 11:30, Minho flung on his coat and left the bakery, headed straight to the shop across the street. Just as he imagined, Changbin was at the front door, his back to the road, rattling his keys around to look for the one that fit the entrance. Minho almost chickened out when he saw him there, not at all ready for the confrontation like he thought he was. The lights in the vicinity were already off, so he was clearly going home. But he took a deep breath and continued with his strides anyway. Then he watched as Changbin smacked his forehead and dashed back inside, clearly distracted. It seemed like he forgot something.

The door was still closing when Minho got to it, but Changbin didn’t notice him there until the bells attached to the door chimed loudly as they struck together.

The earthy scent of coffee wafted up to his nose, making his mouth water. It was too dark in the store to see anything past the front counter, which was a shame. Minho would’ve liked to scrutinize the details.

“Hi, I’m sorry, we’re actually closed—”

“Not a customer,” Minho stated.

Changbin flipped around, panic all over his face, right up until his eyes finally registered the person in front of him. “Aren’t you‒ what the hell are _you_ doing here?”

Minho wanted to laugh. Changbin looked kind of dumb when he was scared, and the fact that he was shorter than Minho made it ten times better. They’d never been this close to each other before, and the tension was already apparent even though it hadn’t even been a minute since he stepped inside.

“Good question,” Minho said, his words carrying no form of niceness in them. “There’s something we have to talk about.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” spat Changbin. He crossed his arms, which Minho noticed were thick with muscle. An attempt at being intimidating, perhaps.

They’d known of each other for eight months, and Minho realized he didn’t know the slightest thing about him. Now that he was here, he had to hope that Changbin had a decent bone somewhere in his body to grant him what he came here for. That was all he had to cling on. But if the way Changbin was glaring at him provided any indication, he was going to get absolutely nowhere.

Minho cleared his throat. “It’s about the offer.”

“What about it?” asked Changbin.

“You can’t go through with it.”

Changbin looked him up and down, clearly annoyed. “Why do you care about that?” Changbin said, raising a brow. “It doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

“But it does,” Minho blurted a little too quickly. “You need to think about the other shops on this street, too, you know. Not just your own.”

“Why should I have to care about them? Or you? I don’t owe anyone anything.”

 _Are you kidding me?_ This guy was more self-absorbed than he originally thought.

This was going to be hard.

“Look, a lot of these other stores aren’t as well off as we are. They use the money they earn to feed their families, you know.” Minho had to get _something_ out of him. And if he made this about himself, Changbin would never listen.

Yet Changbin still didn’t budge. “Then they can start their business somewhere else like I have to. That doesn’t suddenly make them special.”

Minho already had to fight the urge to curse at him. “Do you realize it’s not that simple? Some of these people have had their establishments for years. Their entire families live here, it’s not like they can uproot everything on command. Do you know the cat lady on the corner that sells tapestries? She’s a widow that has to provide for three kids. You’re going to let them get rid of what could be her only form of income?”

“If you’re so worried about the cat lady, why don’t _you_ help her figure it out?” Changbin argued.

“I can’t believe it,” Minho huffed, frustratedly running his hand through his hair. “I came here despite not standing your ass and hoped you weren’t the person I thought you were, but you’re even worse.”

“You’re no better than I am, Minho. Do you really think I believe your schtick of caring for everyone else? You’re only here for yourself.”

Minho felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “That’s not true.”

“Spare me the theatrics, seriously. Can you leave now before I have to force you out?”

“Changbin, you’re being an asshole.”

“That doesn’t mean shit to me coming from you.” Changbin then turned around, setting off on finding whatever it was he came back for in the first place.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, he’s walking away._

So Minho said the first godforsaken thing he could think of.

To the back of Changbin’s dirty blond head, he said, “Hey, are you gay?”

Changbin froze in his tracks. “What?”

“I said, _are you_ —”

“Why the fuck are you asking me that?”

Minho had no idea how to answer. He internally thought about taking it out on Jisung’s paycheck for planting the question in his head in the first place.

Then Changbin started laughing, hysterically. So hard to the point he keeled over. “Oh my god, don’t tell me.”

_Huh?_

“What’s so funny?” Minho pressed, getting even more exasperated. Changbin had a really obnoxious laugh.

Once he got over his fit, he said, “You wanna have sex with me, right? Just like you did with that employee of yours?”

Jisung definitely wasn’t getting a paycheck. “W-where the hell did you get that from?”

All kinds of possibilities ran through Minho’s mind at that moment. Could it have been Hyunjin? Hyunjin used to work for Minho until Changbin swiped him, and he was really close to Jisung, but was he actually capable of telling—

“I watched you.”

 _Oh?_ “You… what?”

“Are you actually surprised?” Changbin was smirking now. “Your windows are huge. I almost thought you _wanted_ me to see, Minho.”

He’d gone mad. Minho turned his head to look across through the windows of his own shop, and sure enough, even though the lights were off, the streetlights provided just enough to illuminate the exact spot he…

Fuck.

How could he have been so careless?

But maybe… Changbin was handing him the leverage he needed.

Was Jisung actually insane enough to be right?

“How much did you see?” Minho questioned, reverting his focus back to the other man.

“The whole damn thing.” Changbin seemed to be getting closer now. “And I’ve gotta say, Minho. Even though I hate you, you’re sort of hot.”

Minho gulped. Was he coming onto him right now?

Changbin’s lip curled.

He absolutely was.

“How about we make a deal, then?” suggested Minho.

“I’m listening.”

Changbin was a brat. It took Minho everything in him not to sock him in the face. But if Minho could walk away with his needs satisfied, and teach Changbin a lesson all at the same time, he was completely for it. Besides, Changbin wasn’t bad looking himself, with his dark demeanor and lips that perked up in a natural pout.

“I’ll fuck you... just like I fucked him,” Minho began carefully. “And you agree not to tell anyone what you saw, or what we do, and you opt out of the offer.”

“I think you’re overestimating yourself,” Changbin said, narrowing his eyes. “How about I make my decision after?”

Anger bubbled up within Minho, making his face hot. “Overestimating, huh? I’ll make you eat your words in a moment.”

Really, Minho knew he was a good fuck. He was _great._ And he knew he could leave Changbin trembling and begging for more. So instead of getting outright offended, he took it as a challenge.

Minho pulled off his coat and threw it on the floor next to him before hurriedly closing the gap between them, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Changbin was a stone, frozen in surprise until he finally melted. Minho gripped Changbin’s waist hard as his tongue dove into his mouth, Changbin’s arms wrapping around his neck while his fingers buried themselves in Minho’s hair.

Maybe he was going to enjoy this a little too much.

The kiss was terribly impatient, and part of him wanted to slow it down, so he took Changbin’s face between his hands to control the pace, making Changbin’s fingers tighten into fists. Minho didn’t expect his lips to be so soft, and he also didn’t expect a whine to emanate from him as Minho sunk his teeth into his cushiony lower lip. Clearly, Changbin didn’t mean for that to come out either, because his grip on him weakened for a split second. Minho smiled at his embarrassment. He must’ve been desperate to get laid.

“You’re all bark and no bite, Changbin,” said Minho.

“Shut up and do it already,” Changbin complained.

Minho probably should’ve heeded to whatever Changbin asked, considering he was the one who had more to gain from this. But he couldn’t stand the thought of having Changbin order him around. He could stoop low, but never that low.

“I’ll do to you,” Minho said, running his tongue along Changbin’s jaw, “whatever _I_ want.”

Changbin sucked in a breath, seemingly having nothing more to say when Minho hovered his lips lower across his skin, settling on a spot at his neck. Changbin’s skin was feverishly hot as Minho worked to mark him, licking and softly nipping at it until the area blossomed into a pretty, deep red hue.

Minho’s heart was pounding hard, adrenaline shooting through his veins as he fingered the hem of Changbin’s sweater, prompting the latter to put his own hands over Minho’s to help him slip out of it, tossing it to the side before doing the same with Minho.

Something about the whole thing was off. Why did Minho actually like kissing him? Why did he find himself enjoying the sight of Changbin’s smooth, bare skin in the darkness? Why did the way Changbin looked at him, with his eyes lustfully glazed over and his lips swollen, turn him on?

Minho couldn’t handle it. He held Changbin by the waist again and moved him to where they were behind the front counter, partly obscured from view. “Take your pants off,” Minho said breathlessly. He watched as Changbin obediently kicked off his shoes and stripped down to nothing but his briefs, his dick apparently already hard.

“Your cock seems to like me,” Minho deadpanned.

Even with the lack of light, the embarrassment was evident on Changbin’s face as his cheeks flushed and his mouth hung open, his eyes like deer in headlights.

“Cat got your tongue?” Minho said. He used his finger to gently close Changbin’s mouth and tilt his chin up to meet his stare. His sense of bravery was exploding in size by the second, and seeing how helpless Changbin was against him dangerously fueled his ego. “Want me to take you right here?”

Changbin’s response was a small hum of assent, too far under Minho’s influence to give him so much as a nod.

At that, Minho forcefully turned him to face the counter, cradling his hips as he pressed his own clothed arousal into the curve Changbin’s ass. Changbin yelped at the sudden action, his body stiffening, but he relaxed quickly when he felt Minho start to grind himself against him.

“You’re kind of pathetic, you know that?” Minho berated. “You act all uptight when all that’s needed for you to unravel is this...” He thrusted hard against Changbin once, and he flinched and broke out into little whimpers. “You haven’t gotten fucked the way you like it in a while, have you?”

“Minho,” Changbin whined quietly.

“Hmm.” Minho dipped his fingers past the waistband of Changbin’s briefs, dragging his fingers along the soft, warm skin before tugging the fabric down, letting it fall to his feet. Changbin was completely nude in front of him now, his body patiently awaiting what Minho would do next. That was when something wild and animalistic came across him.

He held Changbin by the shoulders, pushing him so he was bent over the counter. Then he tenderly caressed the skin of his ass, but before long, he raised his arm with an open palm, and he struck Changbin, hard. The man released a cry, but he stayed right where he was, taking it. “Where’s your smart mouth now?” Minho said, the sinister smile heard clearly through his voice.

“I-I’ll be good, I swear,” Changbin whimpered.

“I don’t think you’ve learned yet.” So Minho repeated the action, first fondling him, and then smacking him on the other side. The sound he let out was more like a moan this time. He seemed to be enjoying this. “You like being put in your place, don’t you?”

Minho spanked him again, his skin flaring bright red in the form of his handprint. Changbin’s knees quaked, the man stumbling and hissing air through his teeth at the pain. His arms came up under him, elevating his body over the counter to keep himself stable, but Minho cruelly took his wrists and pinned them behind him so his chest sunk back down against the cool stone. Changbin didn’t even try to fight against it, even though Minho knew very well he was strong enough, judging by the size of his biceps when they tensed.

Minho felt himself weakening at the sight of Changbin, completely wrecked and his body so willing. His dick twitched in his pants when he struck Changbin for the fourth time, and the way he cried out—starting off as an abrupt sob and then followed by cute little moans—drove Minho to the brink. Changbin was so fucking hot like this. Something about it clouded Minho’s conscience, with only thoughts of how nice it would be to go so deep inside him…

_Goddamn it._

A fifth time. A sixth time. A seventh, and then up to a tenth. Ten times, Minho hit him with mean force until he was shaking like a feather and his own hand was growing somewhat numb from the impact, Changbin’s whimpers refusing to cease even once the numbness died down.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Minho uttered, gingerly rubbing the tender skin.

He leaned over him and pressed firm kisses on his back, Changbin groaning with each touch.

“I’ll get you ready for me now,” Minho said.

Changbin’s next breath came out shaky when Minho pushed his legs further apart.

It was a good thing Minho couldn’t see his face, because he didn’t know what he would do if he saw the expression Changbin made as he slid his finger over his hole. He silently cursed himself for not having anything other than his spit, knowing it made for a shitty lube but both of them too needy at this point to care for it anyway.

He teased around Changbin’s rim while he made sure he got his fingers wet enough, and the man quietly pleaded with him, rapidly growing impatient of anything that wasn’t something inside him.

“Minho, please hurry,” Changbin begged, “I can’t take it anymore.”

Minho inhaled sharply.“You promise to be good?” 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be so good, I promise, just _please_ —”

Minho gradually eased his middle finger inside Changbin, then felt him tense before he breathed a sigh of relief. He was so, so tight around him. He moved his digit experimentally, going in and out and stopping right when he was down to his knuckle. Changbin raised his head and moaned, slightly arching his back.

“More, please, Minho, more..”

Minho let a string of his saliva fall against his hole before sliding another one in. Changbin’s muscles clenched, and Minho’s arms sprouted goosebumps as he felt the warmth embrace his fingers. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Changbin’s desperation was clearly contagious. Minho found himself wanting to skip this altogether and go straight to fucking him senseless, his cock throbbing hard against his pants, overwhelmed with the need to penetrate him. Where was all of this coming from? Especially over someone he claimed he hated? He was losing sight of what his initial goal was. This wasn’t part of the plan.

But why

couldn’t he

get

away?

He was driving faster into Changbin with every passing second. Changbin’s hand came to wrap around his free wrist, where he was holding him by the hip to steady him. He kept groaning and saying things unintelligibly, too caught up in the pleasure to even make an attempt at making sense.

Minho snuck a third finger in, but he froze when Changbin started sounding more pained than he did pleased. “Changbin?” he said, voice full of concern. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Only a little,” the man answered breathlessly. “It’ll stop in a bit, please keep going.”

When Minho started up again, he kept his rhythm slow so as not to hurt him more. He let his digits go all the way inside Changbin, and then he felt the familiar bundle that indicated his prostate. Changbin moaned loudly in surprise as his tips did nothing more than brush over it, and his legs shook wildly.

“You can move faster now, please keep doing it like that,” Changbin implored him.

So Minho listened and moved his fingers deep, curling them to hit Changbin’s sweet spot and groaning himself as he watched every wave of sensation rack through his body.

Changbin’s legs looked like they were starting to give out under him, toes curling, and his moans kept breaking. His hands were gripping the ends of the counter, and Minho had the feeling he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Are you going to come already? And untouched?” Minho cooed. “I haven’t even gotten anywhere with you yet.”

“Minho—please— _Hngghhh_ —please fuck me,” he yelled brokenly. “Please... _Fuck!_ ”

Changbin had reached his limit then, the prettiest, lengthy moan leaving his body as he fell to the floor in a heap, curling in on himself almost immediately in embarrassment.

Minho wiped his fingers on his pants before getting on his knees and leaning over Changbin, who was already sobbing with hot tears running down his cheeks.

Minho wrapped his arms around him as he sniffled, the smallest of whimpers making his heart ache. Had he done something wrong?

“I-I’m sorry,” Changbin said shakily. “I’ve never… I don’t usually get like this.”

Minho nodded, not saying anything. He simply clutched Changbin as he unraveled, waiting for him to calm down.

“Nothing even… nothing came out,” Changbin whined. “Am I dying?”

That made Minho chuckle softly. “No. It happens.”

“Okay.” He sniffled again. “Minho?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I hate you.”

Minho smiled. “I don’t think I hate you either.”

“I don’t think I ever hated you. It was all really stupid. I saw you as a threat when we met, but it really wasn’t like that, and it was so petty. And I’m sorry.”

Minho thought for a moment. In acting like he hated him, he didn’t realize how much he actually paid attention to him. Like how he knew the time Changbin left every day. And how he knew Changbin didn’t like smiling at his customers, but he ensured his employees made up for it. And how sometimes he would stare at him through the windows but turn right away if they caught each other.

“I’m sorry, too,” Minho murmured against the top of his head.

“Um. Minho?”

“What?”

“You’re still hard.”

 _Shit._ Minho didn’t realize he was pressing right against his side, still standing at attention. “Oh.”

“I can‒ I can help—”

“Can I fuck you?” Minho asked directly.

Changbin looked up at him, his eyes sparkling. “A-are you sure?”

Minho suddenly felt selfish. “I mean! Only if... you want.”

Changbin responded by pressing a kiss to his lips.

Minho graciously kissed him back, his heart fluttering when Changbin tangled his fingers in his hair again. He parted them welcomingly, taking Changbin’s lip between his own and lightly sucking on it, listening as the other lost himself and whimpered weakly. He ran his hand down his smooth back, tracing the subtle bumps of his spine. With every touch, Changbin glued himself a little more to him, their bare chests eventually pressing tightly together.

They were on the floor just behind the front counter, and Minho wished they could’ve been someplace better, because there was no way this was going to be too comfortable for Changbin. But the latter descended without a complaint until his back was on the tile and he was propping himself up with an elbow so he could keep kissing Minho. Minho put his palms on Changbin’s face, his fingertips ending just behind his ears, as he used his tongue to trace the line of Changbin’s lips and ask for entrance. Changbin complied and their tongues played with one another as Minho’s head started to fog up again.

He pushed Changbin down against the cold tile, hesitating to let go of his tantalizing lips until the shorter man started unbuttoning his pants. Minho only halted to get rid of the rest of the clothing he had left, and then he moved between Changbin’s bent legs in a daze.

“Wait,” Minho breathed against Changbin’s mouth. “A condom. I should have one in my—”

Changbin stopped him when he tried getting up again, his expression full of want. “I don’t care, Minho. I want you.”

He felt all the blood rush to his extremities. This man was going to mean his end. One way or another.

Even though he was already aching, he took the time to add on more marks across his body to go with the one developing on his neck. When he flicked his tongue across his nipple, Minho came to find out how sensitive he was there from the way Changbin reflexively moved his hips against him. He wanted to keep doing that. He wanted to roam every part of Changbin and unlock all of his secrets, discover what he liked and didn’t like and give him everything he deserved.

Was this what it meant to be whipped?

As much as he would’ve loved to stay like that for hours, Changbin’s condition was worsening by the minute. He was hard again, his entire demeanor shouting _need._

Minho detached himself and Changbin whined babyishly at the sudden absence.

He shushed him as he scooted his knees in the spaces between Changbin’s and he lined himself up for the easiest form of entry. Minho would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see how nicely he filled him up.

“Let me know if it hurts, okay?” Minho said, cupping his cheek with one hand and clutching his waist with the other.

Changbin nodded, though he wasn’t entirely sure he was listening.

Changbin’s ass seemed to still be red from the spanking, and Minho felt bad over not having been kinder to him earlier. He had to apologize for that later.

But now, he focused on the tip of his cock, pre-cum soaking the tip as he pressed it to Changbin’s hole. He used more of his saliva to make the area wet enough so he didn’t hurt him.

He hadn’t even breached it yet when Changbin started writhing.

“Stay still,” Minho said.

Changbin shut his eyes and dropped his mouth open as Minho eased himself inside, nearly shattering when Changbin moaned. This one sounded new, like he was no longer connected to Earth. He suddenly brought his arms up to hide his face when he saw Minho staring at him, embarrassed.

“Hey,” Minho purred. “Let me see you.”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Minho laughed. “You look cute like this.”

“I hate you,” Changbin groaned. But he took his arms away and instead wrapped both his hands around the arm Minho had across him to hold his face.

Then he started moving ever so slowly, inching deeper inside him even as his legs squeezed his sides tightly until he was all the way, Changbin already out of breath.

“Okay?” Minho prodded.

Changbin managed an “mhm” and opened his eyes just enough so he could look at Minho.

 _God._ His warmth was so inviting. Minho was almost afraid to move, worried that if he did it would automatically make him lose control. The only thing that kept him grounded enough to think was Changbin gazing at him, expectant.

What the hell was this feeling?

Minho always tried to be considerate during sex, but at the end of the day, it was only the self-indulgent kind that he partook in for his own satisfaction. This was turning into something else. He didn’t care about himself as much as he did pleasing Changbin, getting off on his sounds and the expression on his face and immediately making sure he was okay at the slightest disturbance. He wasn’t sure what to think of it.

But for now, he didn’t question it. Changbin seemed to like the attention.

Minho brushed his thumb across his tear-stained cheek as he drew his hips out, and Changbin’s hands held onto him for dear life.

They both groaned when Minho slipped back in, his vision taken up by white dots. He felt so good around him.

As he started to move some more, Changbin’s mouth wrapped around his thumb, sucking on it gently.

“Fuck, you need to quit that,” Minho gasped. But Changbin didn’t listen to him and instead held it between his teeth.

He almost started to cry too, seeing how cute Changbin was, his dark blond hair splayed out on the floor under him, the ridges on his chest marked with the prints Minho gave him. It felt like Changbin belonged to _him,_ and he started feeling some possessiveness that he knew was unwarranted. Changbin wasn’t his, but just for now, he wanted him to be.

So he leaned over and kissed him languorously as he started to drive deeper and faster inside him, his body erupting in tingles everywhere they touched. He shook as Changbin cried into him open-mouthed, and he decided to let himself go.

Changbin arched his back as he pulsed repetitively, digging his nails in Minho’s back and his legs spreading even further. “Feels so good,” he panted. “Minho.”

And he couldn’t be more right. It felt incredible, and suddenly it was like his senses heightened, and he realized the smell of coffee was stronger here, and Changbin’s body was getting sweaty as was his. The incessant slap of skin rang through the vicinity, rattling his bones as Changbin’s whines grew louder and louder.

When Minho drew back to look at him, fucked out and completely gone, he realized he hadn’t given his cock much attention. He kept thrusting as he took Changbin in his hand, spitting again to slide his palm easier along his shaft. Changbin sat up on his elbows then, his whole body tensing as he watched. Minho had to release a moan, feeling Changbin’s muscles retract at the unexpected feeling.

If he stayed like this, Minho would probably explode at any moment. And he didn’t want to. He wanted to keep fucking him for a long time, witnessing his face twist up like this, working him up to coming until he couldn’t take it anymore. But, jeez, Minho was just a man. And he was edging up to his limit.

Changbin threw his head back in a moan, and he said, “I think I’m gonna c-come.”

It was adorable how he didn’t seem to handle much, but was so open to keep going for it anyway.

Minho’s digs were getting sporadic as well, struggling to even keep his hand still enough to work Changbin’s length. “Me too,” he managed.

“That’s fucking hot,” Changbin replied, and Minho stifled a laugh.

Changbin’s gasps were getting shallower, his chest rising and falling like crazy, until his body had withstood enough, he fell back on the floor and quivered alarmingly hard as he came, covering his mouth to muffle his cries. His cum spilled out onto his stomach, some of it falling onto Minho’s hand.

His hole clenched hard around Minho, who panicked when he felt himself get nearer to climax.

“Changbin, fuck, don’t do that, I can’t—” Minho moved his hands to the floor on either side of Changbin, and the latter gripped Minho by the shoulders.

“I don’t care… just do it.”

Minho’s eyes widened. Was he telling him to...?

“Please come in me.”

Minho no longer had any time to think. He dove in two more times before he shuddered, lifting his face to the ceiling and moaning as he finally released into Changbin’s warmth, feeling him squirm under him when his body went limp.

Then he stayed there for just a moment before pulling out, staring in awe.

 _What just happened?_ he thought, running his clean hand through his hair.

Changbin wiped his face, still regaining his breath. “Holy shit,” he sighed.

Minho had no idea what to say.

\---

“YOU _WHAT?!”_

Jisung pathetically launched a rag at Minho, who managed to swerve out of the way before it hit him.

Again, Minho had no idea why he trusted him enough to tell him these things.

“You’re insane! I know I said what I said but I didn’t think you would... Oh my god. Minho!” Jisung’s shock quickly turned into a wide, toothy grin. “Well? What happened?”

Minho shrugged. He didn’t know how to explain it besides stating that it happened.

“He’s fucking gay!” Jisung squealed. “I knew it.”

That made Minho scowl. “It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have told you.”

“I sense hostility,” Jisung sang. “But at least that means I’m keeping my job.”

“How are you so sure?” Changbin hadn’t spoken to him since they broke away the night before, too preoccupied with other thoughts to discuss anything.

“Well, the only reason _I’m_ still here is because of your dick, not your hospitality,” Jisung said matter-of-factly. “Even though I know I’ll never get it again.”

Minho swatted him on the shoulder, and the boy pouted. “Can you seriously keep it down before Felix hears you?”

The freckled boy was in the back again, this time tending to some cupcakes.

“Guys, I can hear everything. I just pretend I can’t. The noise travels back here,” he called. “By the way, congrats, Minho-ssi!”

Jisung burst into laughter when he saw the sheepish blush on Minho’s cheeks. “Yeah, congrats Minho-ssi!”

Minho sighed. As if things could get any worse than this.

They had about five minutes left before break ended when he made the other two boys clean up the back while he counted the money in the register for the third time. He was really antsy, but he wasn’t sure why. Then he heard the intercom ding as someone opened the door. Before looking up, he chimed, “Hi, I think someone forgot to lock, but we’re still on our break, can you come back in a few—”

“Not a customer,” the familiar deep voice said.

Minho lost count of the money. “We don’t appreciate loitering.”

“Is that so?”

Minho finally looked up to see Changbin, there, in his store, dressed casually in a black tee and blue jeans. “Y-yeah.” Why did he feel so nervous?

“Hmm. Well, I think I could go for something sweet right now.”

Minho swallowed hard. He wanted to pinch himself. He literally had Changbin pinned down less than a day ago, so how was _he_ the one suddenly intimidated? “We have plenty of what you’re looking for.”

“No. I’m looking for something one of a kind.”

Changbin’s eyes were boring into him.

_Me. He means me._

“I took a day off today. Wanna play hooky?” Changbin asked. He looked over Minho’s shoulder. “Oh, is it just you here?”

“No, the others are in the back,” Minho answered, his mouth dry.

“They can hold it down here, right?” Changbin said. He hopped through the door that led to the back of the counter and took Minho’s hand as he called out to the kitchen. “Hey, I’m stealing him for a moment!”

“Have fun!” Felix answered, then there was a dull thud and he let out a muffled “ow!”

Minho threw the apron he was wearing before he was dragged outside. He recollected himself as Changbin stood in front of him. “What was that for?”

“I just got done making the call to the company. The deal’s off.” He scratched the back of his neck, shame in his voice. “I talked to all the owners before calling and they were all grateful. I was being really stupid.”

“Yeah, you were,” Minho said pointedly, but without contempt.

“I know. Also,” Changbin took a deep breath. “I like you. And I think I have for a while. And I wanted to ask you out on a date.”

This was sudden. Changbin really didn’t seem to take things slow. Minho’s eyes went everywhere, trying to think of what to say.

“Um. It’s okay if last night was nothing, I get that. But I just. Wanted to try asking.”

“No!” Minho said. Changbin looked scared. “No, it wasn’t nothing. I’m just surprised.”

Changbin nodded.

“I think I’d like that,” Minho replied, smiling softly.

“Oh. Okay! Um.” Changbin nodded again, even faster. “Okay! I’ll, um. Plan something for later? Is that okay?”

Minho nodded back, smiling even wider now. Changbin was really cute, especially out in the daylight. The tee framed his build nicely, and his bangs fell neatly over his forehead.

“What’s your number? I’ll call you and let you know?” Changbin was so excited that his voice kept going up and all his sentences sounded like questions. He passed Minho his phone so he could type in his contact, and Minho’s heart jumped when their fingers brushed against each other in the hand off.

“That sounds great,” Minho said, giving his phone back.

Changbin was beaming at him. “Okay. Then I’ll get going.”

He made his way across the street, in the direction of his shop.

“I thought you said we were playing hooky?” Minho shouted after him.

Changbin turned back around when he was halfway, smiling wide and his eyebrows high. “I didn’t think you’d say yes!”

And Minho laughed as he watched him march happily back into his store, peering through the window of the coffee shop without a trace of malice for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that jilix were against the glass and eavesdropping on minbin in the last scene
> 
> kudos n comments are always appreciated!
> 
> thank u for reading!


End file.
